


Monster under the bed...

by Omega696



Series: Little Wonders, Scott and Isaac... [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're back from the Motel.<br/>Now it's night and Isaac can't sleep. Even though he's not under the influence any more the terror remains</p>
<p>Continuation from<br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/857095">A Favour.</a><br/>and<br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/860005">Even Wolves have a Saftey Mom.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster under the bed...

It was like a monster under the bed.

Isaac sat in the room that had become his, his knees were drawn up to his chest and he stared out the window onto the McCall’s back yard. He couldn’t sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he would flash to the Motel room and the terror he had felt there. The terror he had felt for so long made manifest, that had sealed him in his worst nightmare.

Isaac sighed and picked at the bed spread. He could hear Scott moving around his room as well, it seemed he couldn’t sleep either.

The bus ride back to Beacon Hills had been terse and strained for those affected by the nightmares and those that had helped them. Even Ethan the bad ass Alpha had curled into Danny seeking solace and comfort.

No one had really talked about what had happened to them in the Motel. It was their own private hell that was to painful to share, just that it was enough to drive them to point of trying to end it.

Isaac rested his forehead on his knees and moved to playing with the hem of his boxers instead.

He could still hear his fathers voice in his head, the commanding tones as he ordered Isaac to prepare the freezer for his own incarceration. Get the chains, attach the pad lock, wrap them around. It was more tortuous that he was made to do it knowing in minutes it would be holding him in place, while he screamed for release.

Isaac whimpered at the thought, the hands forcing him into the confining space that was getting smaller and smaller as he got older. The look of disgust on his fathers face as Isaac pleaded with him not to do it that he would ne better, stronger smarter, less trouble more like Camden. It was never enough and soon the lid was pressed down and the rattle as the chains pulled tight and the silence as the lock clicked. The darkness enveloped him and he was lost to it.

"Breatj! Come on Isaac Breath!" Someone told him and Hands, warm hands, gentle hands, soothing hands had him. They stroked his back and rubbed soothing circles into his chest.

"Breath Isaac, I have you!" The voice told him again. “It’s over, he can’t hurt you now!" The voice told him again and Isaac began to recognise it. Recognise the strength of it, how it anchored him, held him, stabilised him. This was the voice that drove his fathers away, the one that was always worried for Isaac, the one that wanted the best for him, the one that soothed him.

Scott, the voice was Scott.

Arms held him and Scott’s voice carried on speaking to him chasing the darkness from him.

Isaac found himself unwinding into the grip of those arms, Scott’s arms.

Strong arms that anchored him in the present, not the past.

It was then that Isaac realised that something in him had changed. Scott anchored him to the present.

"Scott…" Isaac started to say but Scott shushed him.

Isaac let Scott settle him back onto the bed, under the covers, he let him settle him like he was a child.

When Scott made a move to stand. Isaac reached out. “Scott…" He said again and their was a plaintive request in his voice.

"It’s ok Isaac, I was just getting the light." Scott said soothing him. He switched of the light but left the door cracked open so some light from the hall spilled into the room so it wasn’t total darkness. It was like something Isaac’s mother had done for him when he was young.

Scott came back to the bed and crawled into it, settling next to Isaac and curling around the taller teen, only Isaac curling up made it possible. “I’m not going anywhere Isaac, if that’s what you want." Scott told Isaac.

"Yeah… yeah it is." Isaac told Scott and in the darkness Isaac’s hand sought out Scott’s and interlaced his fingers with the other teens.

After a while Isaac said “I’m sorry."

Scott raised his head to ask. “What for?"

"For this, your own shot went down at the motel, it affected you just as bad as me, you have your own demons to face." Isaac told him.

Scott was silent for a while. “This… this is me facing them. The wolfsbane. It… It made me feel hopeless, it made me lose hope in everything, made me loose faith in everything. It made me want to be nothing, to not exist. I am fighting it by being someone that can be there for you, someone that has hope that what I do can make a difference for you." Scott paused. “To be someone that can always be there for you."

Isaac listened and let what Scott was saying sink in. Scott was fighting his darkness for Isaac, so he could be there for Isaac. “For everyone?" Isaac asked.

Scott nodded. “Yeah, that too, but right here right now for you." And he gave Isaac’s hand a squeeze. “I want to be there to chase the darkness away for you, to give you the strength so that you can chase it away."

Scott paused then added. “I want to be there for you."

Isaac felt a shy smile come to his lips, and he bit down uncertainly on his lower lip and worried it. “I want you to be there too." Isaac told him.

Scott moved closer and Isaac felt Scott’s forehead on the back of his neck.

"Isaac… I…" Scott tried to find the words. “I care for you. Your special to me. I don’t want to loose you,

Isaac felt his heart skip a beat. “I care for you too Scott."

Scott was quite for a few minutes then softly he said “I love you."

Isaac felt his heart stop and shatter into a million pieces like ice shattering, then melt into a liquid warmth that seemed to chase the cold from his bones that were left by his father and the freezer. “I… I love you too/" he whispered.

Scott leaned into Isaac and kissed the back of Isaac’s neck sending a shiver down the curly haired teens back. Still holding Isaac’s hand Scott encircled Isaac with both of his, holding him like he was life. “You make my world." He told Isaac

"You help me to live." Isaac responded, he felt the darkness slipping further from him as he was held by his mate, knowing as he did that he helped chase the darkness from Scott as well.

The pair lay there soon lulled to sleep by the others presence and the steady thrum of their mates heart beat.


End file.
